1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for making a carbon nanotube composite wire structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a plurality of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Carbon nanotubes have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, carbon nanotubes have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, transistors, and other devices.
It is becoming increasingly popular for carbon nanotubes to be used to make composite materials. Composites of carbon nanotubes and metals, semiconductors, or polymers have qualities of the materials used in the composite. Generally, a carbon nanotube metal composite includes metal particles and carbon nanotubes. The method for producing the carbon nanotube metal composite includes a stirring step or a vibration step of distributing the carbon nanotubes in the metal particles, or includes a step of dispersing the metal particles in a carbon nanotube film or a carbon nanotube wire including the carbon nanotubes. However, the metal particles in the carbon nanotube metal composite are in metal powder form. The method for making the carbon nanotube metal composite is complicated and may be harmful to the environment.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon nanotube composite wire structure, a method for making the same, and an apparatus for making the same, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.